


[Collection] Kamikorosu!

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sweet Sticky Fic, There Are 4Fs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: [Kamikorosu] [Dino Reacts] [Sex Happens]
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Fight then Fuck

“Kamikorosu!” He ducks, reaching for his whip and thanks Mary and all the Saints that he actually _has_ his weapon with him.

“What have I done _this_ time, Kyō-kun? I haven’t set foot on Nami-chuu or Nami-koko’s grounds, and I’ve only brought my Guardians with me, and they all know better than to wind you up without explicit permission.” Rather than answering, Kyōya launches himself at him, tonfa shifting form, and he shrieks in an undignified manner and reaches for his Flames. “Fuck. Words, Kyōya. They’re useful!”

“Hn.” The chain from one of the tonfas snaps tight around the wrist of his non-dominant hand and he winces as he feels the bones it grind against each other, cracking and creaking, and if he wasn’t so used to Reborn breaking his bones he’d be nauseated by the pain and the sensation. Kyōya raises an eyebrow at him, and he uses a spike of his Flames to force the Cloud to release him, to allow him to put some distance between them; he was only technically a close-range fighter, and if he stayed in close, he was going to be bruised and battered before he landed a hit. 

Not that Kyōya _wants_ to let him get out of his range and into his own; the Cloud presses him hard and fast, cracking at least two ribs and bruising his hip in a way that left him limping, and his cock far harder than it should be. “At least tell me what’s set you off, Kyō-kun. I can make the culprit disappear for you …”

He snaps his whip, brushing its tip against Kyōya’s fly, intent on teasing the younger man into choosing a more entertaining way to channel his fury if he wasn’t willing to tell him what the problem was. The touch makes the Cloud narrow his eyes, and he smirks and repeats the trick twice more, watching the blush rise in his opponent’s cheeks. 

“… after all there has to be _some_ benefit from submitting to a Don, doesn’t there? Beyond how good my cock feels stretching you open; you take it so well that I sometimes wonder if that’s where you holster your tonfa when not using them. It certainly would explain your occasional stick-up-your-ass behaviour …”

Kyōya launches himself at him, trying to narrow the range, seemingly forgetting his tonfa’s chains in favour of trying to hit him as hard as humanly possible; the Cloud leaves cracks in the pavement, demolishes a wall, and barely misses Romario in his attempts to shut him up. (He flicks his whip’s cracker across both the younger man’s nipples, and soothes his own bruises with his Flames to allow him more freedom of movement.)

“… I can see the way your body is reacting to my Flames. Is that what is annoying you so much, Kyō-kun? That your hips are loose, your hole slick and open for my cock? It’s entirely natural that you should want to ride me; it’s what Skies and Clouds _do_.” Kyōya snarls at him, and maybe he’s exaggerating a _little_ bit. “Or perhaps it’s because you ignore half of your Flames, and leave them open for me to manipulate.” He releases his grip on Kyōya’s Mist, slides under the tonfa aimed at his face, and wraps his arm around Kyōya’s body, grinding his erection into the younger man’s ass. “Because if you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong, I’d rather fuck it out of you than be beaten bloody, Kyō-kun.”

The Cloud’s teeth snap, and he sighs, pressing his Flames on him; he drops his whip, trusting it to return to the loop it was ‘tied’ to, and flicks open Kyōya’s fly with his free hand, careful not to release the younger man, lest he be bitten to death before either of them were able to get off. He pushes Kyōya’s pants off his hips, finding the Cloud bare underneath them, and strokes his cock for him. It’s thick and hard and uncut, and he toys with Kyōya’s foreskin, easing it back until the tip of the Cloud’s cock is fully exposed to the light breeze; the sensation makes the younger man shiver, and he nips at his ear. 

“I’m going to slide my cock into you shortly, Kyōya. You’re going to enjoy it, and thank me for it every time I hit your prostate. You obviously need it, given how much of a brat you’re being.”

“Hn.” He shakes his head and shifts just enough to release his own cock; he has to lift Kyõya slightly to line himself, but then he yanks him back and down onto his cock with brutal force, making the Cloud yelp, and testing the limits of what he’d been able to coax his Flames into doing. But nothing tears, and the ripples of protest from the younger man’s muscles at being stretched just adds to his own pleasure. Kyōya has to stay on tip-toes; he often forgets that he’s smaller and slighter than him, given his attitude, but that just means that he’s firmly lodged inside him with no easy way for Kyōya to force him out.

“There, isn’t that better?” He strokes Kyōya’s cock; given it’s still hard, it’s all the answer he needs, and all the excuse he wants to make use of the younger man’s sheath. “I believe I gave you an instruction though; one which you’re not complying with. Either count, Kyōya, or I’ll use you entirely for _my_ pleasure and ignore yours.”

He bounces Kyōya, lifting him off his toes, and dropping him again, using the slender Cloud as a cock sleeve, and trying to decide whether it would be safe to sprawl on the bench and bounce Kyōya on his lap, or if he’d be safer bending him over one of the shattered walls and pinning him in place until he’d brought him off a couple of times. Fingernails, sharp with Cloud Flames dig into his arm and bending him over the wall it is.

It puts Kyōya at _just_ the right height to plow into with _all_ his mundane strength. It drags a pitiful and desperate sound from the Cloud, and a yelped ‘one, thank you’ that surprises him into amplifying his strength with his Flames and Kyōya _cums_, spraying the wall beneath him with cum and strangling his cock. Not that that stops him; he’d made it clear that it was about _his_ pleasure, and having Kyōya cum on his cock was precisely the sort of thing that pleased him. “Mmmm. I might test my theory about whether that’s where you sheathe your tonfa when I’m recovering for round two, Kyōya.”

“Pervert horse -” He rolls his hips again, aiming for Kyōya’s prostate _deliberately_, _and_ with his Flame augmented strength. It earns him a strangled moan and a spasmodic clench of the sheath he was pounding, ‘- two, thank you’. The words are breathy, and he rewards them with another thrust, and Kyōya whines another thank you as he presses brutally hard against the centre of the Cloud’s pleasure.

“Good boy.” Kyōya shivers, and he tangles his hand in his hair, using it for leverage to fuck him over and over again, more words of praise dripping from his lips as Kyōya keeps submitting, keeps whispering his thanks for each cruel stroke over his prostate. Mist Flames settle over both of them, rich and thick and patient with his flirtation with another Mist’s Flames, and he keeps fucking Kyōya through the transportation working until they rematerialise in this hotel suite, Kyōya bent over the back of the sofa and his Sun and Rain both applauding the show. Kyōya shivers, bucking, trying to writhe and resist, but he has a firm grip on him, and Bono’s not stupid enough to disrupt his control of the Cloud. “They’ll only touch if you want them to, Kyōya. If you _beg_ them to. But they get to watch; they’re my Guardians, true and bonded, extensions of my Will and my Home, and after all the bruises you’ve inflicted on them, they’ve earnt this.” He leans forward, nipping at the knobs of the younger man’s spine. “Can you hear yourself? Listen to the noises your hole is making as it welcomes my cock into it; you’re slick and wet and desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Kyōya nods, and he grins to himself; the Cloud had finally, finally relaxed enough to acknowledge that this was at least _part_ of what he’d come looking for. He rewards him with a hand on his cock, by toying with his foreskin, and smoothing the residue of his previous orgasms into his skin.

“I should keep you like this for a few weeks, Kyō-kun, distracted and wet and full of cock while Bono works on teaching you to use your Mist.” He nips at the younger man’s throat, grinds into him viciously hard. “Or perhaps I should let you leave it untrained so _I_ get to wield it. I need an heir, and you do so adore small fluffy animals; would keeping you pregnant keep you calm?”

“Oh, I like that idea, Boss.” Romario smirks, leaning into Brutus’s side, amusement on his lips. “But I suspect he’d be even more dangerous with all those hormones in his system interfering with his rationality. It’d be fun to find out, though. I bet your cock is throbbing at the idea of breeding him; that’s always been one of your kinks.” Kyōya shivers beneath him again, body quaking in a dry orgasm that had to be almost painful, the way he whined. “Bono told us what you were up to; there’s restraints on your bed so you can keep him contained while you sleep, and something nice and large for his pretty ass.”

He laughs, pulling out of Kyōya, making the Cloud whine, and then lifting him up onto his shoulder, fingers sliding into Kyōya’s wet hole, showing it off to his own. Brutus palms his cock, and Romario finds himself lifted into the Rain’s lap. “I’ll leave you to entertain yourselves; I have a Cloud to finish _claiming_.” Romario makes a sound and grinds against Brutus, making the large Rain groan in appreciation.

“Breed him for us, Boss. Make him lazy and full and compliant -” Brutus slides fingers into Romario’s mouth, cutting off whatever he was about to say, and he grins and turns for his bedroom, enjoying the way Kyōya’s hole tried to milk his fingers like it was hungry.

“Don’t worry, Kyō-kun, I’ll put my cock back in there shortly and let you have my cum and Flames soon. When you’ve _begged_ to be bred. I felt the way you came at the idea. Consider it to be motivation.” Kyōya whines, and the muscles around his fingers throb; he allows him to slip off his shoulder, holding his weight on those same fingers, splaying them and making him moan in pleasure and beg against his shoulder. There are restraints on the bed, pretty purple leather, the perfect shade to match his Cloud’s pretty Flames, and he’s going to look forward to seeing them around thin joints later. Much later. Perhaps when he got Bono to create him a real illusion of a fucking machine to keep Kyōya quiet and quiescent for a while? He nudges them off to hang against the posts of the bed, and then he has Kyōya on his bed, clinging to him, hips twitching, hole throbbing and he cages him beneath his body, sliding back inside in one easy stroke that makes Kyōya _arch_ and scrabble at his shoulders.

“_Please_. Inari, please -” Who was he to deny that sort of appeal to the younger man’s gods? Especially when all he wants to do is rock into the hot wet silk wrapped around his cock anyway. 

“Ask me to breed you, Kyō-kun. Order me to put a foal in your belly and keep you in my bed.” Kyōya whines, hips tilting, allowing him to sink even further inside him. “With your words, Kyōya, even if your body is begging, I want to hear you _say_ it.” He grinds into the Cloud and reaches for the younger man’s Mist Flames twisting them up in his own. “Say it, Kyōya.”

“_Breed me._” The words are a murmured plea and his thrusts go jerky as he hears them, losing any vestige of control he had left in favour of slamming into the Cloud and forcing Kyōya’s Mist to give him _exactly_ what he’s just asked for. Kyōya’s body locks tight around him, impossibly tight, milking him of every drop of cum and Flame he’s willing to give it. Kyōya wails, Mist twisting under his Sky and pooling inside the Cloud. He collapses over the Cloud, crushing him to the bed, hips still jerking as he pours more and more of his Sky into him to fix the change. Kyōya makes a grumbling sound underneath him, but he grinds into his pretty Cloud, making it clear that he wasn’t done yet. (He’d expected to soften once he’d finished cumming, but the way Kyōya’s body is milking him is doing an _excellent_ job of keeping hard, and if Kyōya isn’t done being fucked, who is he to deny the younger man more of his cock?) 

He has to pin Kyōya to the bed to withdraw; Kyōya’s gotten so tight that if he doesn’t, the Cloud merely moves with him, stuck on his cock. He forces himself back inside his pretty Cloud over and over again, feeling the way that his body is _still_ changing to comply with his demands. It gets snugger and tighter and slicker, muscles forming into tight bands that wrap around his cock with merciless pressure and fuck his Cloud was a kinky minx. The only order he’d given the younger man’s Mist was ‘prepare yourself to be bred’, but this was far beyond that. He shudders and cums again, feeling the way his Cloud’s Flames were trying to influence his, and it rolls through him, finally allowing his cock to subside, and he withdraws mournfully, almost tempted to stay put and let Kyōya milk him hard again, but he’s running out of Flames to feed into the hungry working inside the younger man. When he succeeds in pulling out, he inspects his handiwork; between Kyōya’s perfect cheeks is a widely gaping hole, slick and hungry, and he pushes his fingers inside to pet and explore.

What he finds matches what he’d felt with his cock; flesh that had already felt exquisite around his cock shifted to feel like hot wet silk, capable of greedily grasping at his fingers. It tempts him, but they both need sleep, and he reaches over Kyōya for the plug Romario had left out, and eases it inside Kyōya, pouring a sparkling fragment of his Flames into the toy to make it more comfortable. (It’s big, even bigger than his cock, intended to keep a partner open for long periods of play with his Rain, and the sight of it between Kyōya’s cheeks makes his cock twitch tiredly, but no more than that.) Kyōya sleepily nuzzles into his side, calm and sated for once, and he lets himself sink into sleep with the younger man.


	2. Fuck then Bath

“Kamikorosu!” He ducks and sighs, putting his pen down carefully on his desk.

“Who violated your boundaries this time, Kyō-tan?” That earns him a snarl, and he pushes back from his desk as the Cloud paces a hole in his office carpet; at least he wasn’t being attacked _yet_. It had taken him _years_ to teach his brother’s Cloud (their shared Cloud; that made him smug, that he resonated so well with Tsunayoshi that Kyōya considered him his, too) that there were ways to deal with frustration other than just attacking the cause.

“Hn.” He rolls his eyes, and tries to decide which drawer to open and retrieve the contents of. The top drawer had his whip, and Kyōya would more than welcome a fight with him; the bottom drawer had a small kit that would make sex more comfortable and well, sexy. Even if Kyōya would be more than willing to take or be taken dry, he prefers his sex slick and easy. He picks the bottom drawer, fishing the small package out and sliding it into the pocket of his pants.

“Words, Kyō-tan.” He chastises the Cloud gently. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I can’t do anything about it, and I certainly won’t give you what you’re looking for.”

“Hn.”

“Come here, Kyō-tan.” The Cloud pulls a face, but complies, and that, in and of itself was _very_ telling. “Come sit in my lap, and tell me what’s wrong.” Kyōya circles around his desk, and allows himself to be pulled into his lap with remarkably little resistance. The Cloud’s passivity is actually slightly worryingly, and he keeps his hold on the teen loose. But Kyōya relaxes into his body, Flames growing less agitated as they sit there, and he squirms slightly, trying to keep his arousal away from their current interaction.

“Hn. That was part of what I came here for, Hanauma.”

“I didn’t want to presume.”

“It will do an excellent job of distracting me from my frustrations.” He drops his head onto Kyōya’s shoulder, chest heaving as he suppresses laughter. “The kitsune is in the small animal’s bed.”

“Ah. Then let me take you to _my_ bed? If we stay here, Romario’s likely to interrupt to try and make me return to work.”

“Hn.” He takes that as a yes, and stands up, carefully, Kyōya cradled in his arms, and toes open the passageway to his bedroom. He closes it behind him and then lets loose his grip on his Flames, filling his bedroom with them until the air itself is warm, and Kyōya’s limp and pliant in his arms. “More.”

He snorts and presses a kiss to his Cloud’s crown before placing him up on the bed. Once he has, he strips down to bare skin, putting the pack of lube and condoms within reach and crawls on to the bed with the gently purring form of his Cloud, and kneels over him to unbutton the fine silk shirt. He coaxes Kyōya into shrugging out it, and out of his trousers and underwear, and he makes his own pleased sound when he has Kyōya laid out beneath him, arousal obvious, and that’s _exceedingly_ flattering.

Kyōya reaches one languid hand up to cup his jaw, and he grins at him, eyes bright with the Flames he’s pooling for both of their enjoyment.

“Hn.” He shakes his head, twisting slightly to kiss the centre of Kyōya’s palm. His Cloud blushes beautifully, and he traces a finger over his lips. 

“What do you want, Kyō-tan? To be fucked, or ridden? I’m open to either; I just want to keep you pleased and sated and here with me.”

“Hn. Want to be lazy.” He dips his head, laughing quietly, but given that Kyōya accompanies his words by spreading his legs, he can work with that.

“Such a large cat, Kyō-tan.” He reaches for the small package, flicking it open one-handed - he’d practised, even without Romario there to make sure that he could do that; if he’d managed to flip the mood sexual, he didn’t want it to return to combat just because he was uncoordinated - and retrieves the small bottle of oil that the two of them preferred. 

He slicks his fingers, and presses two to his Cloud’s opening, confident that he could take them, and they sink in easily, Kyōya’s body well accustomed to receiving. “Foolish herbivore.”

“You know it means I can last longer and ring more orgasms out of you, Kyō-tan. Be a little patient for me -” He strokes the two fingers into the lithe body beneath him, taking the time to make sure his Cloud’s body was relaxed, and ready, and slick enough that everything would be good and easy. Once he’s sure - and sure that Kyōya’s clean inside, though he always is, his fastidious cat of a Cloud - he slicks his cock, and lines himself up with the opening to his body. He presses in with easy strength, a single smooth, steady stroke that ends with him buried to the root inside Kyōya, the Cloud purring again, and he drops his head to breathe and accustom himself to the feel of the tight heat surrounding his cock. “I never cease to be amazed with how easily you can take me Kyōya. Never ceases to be amazed by how much you _like_ taking my full length.”

“You’re being herbivorous, Hanauma.” He lets his lips curve.

“You wanted to be lazy, Kyō-tan. That means laying there and letting me run the show, sweetheart.” He grinds himself deeper, and then withdraws, rocking his hips achingly slowly, tiny half-inch thrusts that kept the Cloud mostly full of his cock. “If you want it harder and faster then you have to do the work.” He presses a kiss to the corner of the Cloud’s mouth. “You put yourself in my hands; let me distract you.”

“Hn.” He laughs, and stills; Kyōya’s muscles clench tight around his cock as if in frustration, and he presses another kiss to the corner of the Cloud’s mouth, and one of Kyōya’s hands buries itself in his hair, dragging him into a proper kiss and he goes entirely willingly, despite the risk of being bitten. 

He rocks his hips again, feeling the way it makes Kyōya relax again - even if he’s not fucking him in the right way or with the right angle to make the Cloud cum - and kisses him slowly and luxuriously, enjoying the intimacy of being inside one of his favourite people.

He pushes his luck for as long as he can get away with it - his Flames have saturated the room, and he can feel the tiniest of flickers in Kyōya’s Flames - and then, when he can’t push it any further, he breaks off the kiss and kneels up slightly, hands wrapped around the Cloud’s hips, and puts his back and intuition into fucking the younger man.

He’s rewarded with a filthy moan, that makes him snicker, which has Kyōya glaring at him from half-cracked eyes. “Sorry. It’s just for you that sounded so theatrical, Kyōya.” He’s not stupid enough to stop though, and he shifts the angle a little more until Kyōya’s muscles twitch in involuntary enjoyment of the action; once he’s found the right angle he keeps driving into him until the Cloud beneath him is clutching at the bedding, and only its reinforced state saves it from permanent damage. “Cum.” The order will get him thrashed later, when Kyōya understands what it means that he can give such an order and have it obeyed, but for now he’ll enjoy the immediate results. Kyōya under him, trembling through an orgasm, passage desperately trying to milk his cock and cum on his belly is one of the prettiest things he ever gets to see or experience, right up there with the birth of an eagerly anticipated foal, or the waking of his own Flames, and worth almost any price.

He doesn’t cum though; he promised Kyōya more than one orgasm when he used the oil to ensure he was open, rather than just splitting the younger man open with his cock, and he tried very hard to keep his promises to those who gave themselves to him, even if it was only to spend their lives carefully.

“More?” Kyōya’s Flames are soft and open, and the words are sweet in a way that the Cloud rarely manages, and he smiles, pleased with his own reward.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He resumes rocking into his Cloud’s still twitching passage, concentrating on using his intuition to extend the length of Kyōya’s orgasm. The Cloud swats at him and he speeds up and wraps his hand around the younger man’s cock, stroking it until it’s hard again. Once it is, he releases it and presses Kyōya into the mattress, letting the movements of their bodies supply the stimulation. “Ready to go again?” Kyōya nods and he gathers his Flames into the command again, grinds in deep and whispers _cum_ in his ear. 

Kyōya does, and he’s going to be beaten senseless later, but he buries his cock as deep as he can in the younger man’s body and lets his own Flames uncoil and fill both of them as he cums too, his fluids milked from his body by the tight heat wrapped around his cock. He collapses over Kyōya, head buried in the crook of the younger man’s neck. He feels his cock soften and slip free of Kyōya’s body, hears the slow drip of his cum onto the comforter, knows that they need to clean up and get under the covers, but he has no desire to move.

“Shower, bath, or would just being wiped clean be enough, Kyō-tan?” His Cloud makes an incoherent sound, but he understands him well enough, and reaches for his Flames. They chase away the post-orgasm lethargy just enough to let him get up and scoop Kyōya up off the bed to carry through into the bathroom.

He’d made some changes to his bathroom over the years that he’d been on the edge of Tsuna’s life, swapping out Western-style bathroom features for the Japanese ones he’d learnt to appreciate on visits to Namimori. It meant that Kyōya didn’t do more than grumble slightly when placed on the stool in the shower; he left the Cloud under the water to uncover the furo-style pool in the other corner of the room, and to use his Flames to warm the water up. Once he’s sure the temperature is rising to the proper sort of bone-melting heat to keep his Cloud happy, he shifts back to the shower to help Kyōya wash off the evidence of their mutual pleasure. 

(He doesn’t like this bit, likes Kyōya smelling like him, tasting like him, but his Cloud - his and Tsuna’s - was a fastidious cat and would be happier if clean, and he hated having to scrub out the pool.) 

Once they’re both clean enough, he carries Kyōya, still clingy and sleepy across to the tub and slips him into the water; he coaxes him into his lap, and relaxes. “Better now?”

“Mhmm.” His Cloud nuzzles into his throat. “Feel less frustrated, now. Might need more later.” He snorts.

“I’m not going to protest, Kyō-tan.” That was as good as a declaration of love from the Cloud, and he strokes his fingers over his the younger man’s back, and threads more of his Flames into the water to keep it up at a comfortable temperature. “Want to tell me what beyond the kitsune had you so cranky, or should I drop the subject?”

“Drop it.” He does, pulling Kyōya in even closer to his body, and letting his fingers trail over strong muscles. “Will bite you for it all later.” He chuckles and leans his head back against the edge of the pool.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
